<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mended Hearts on Fire by WannaBeBold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911205">Mended Hearts on Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold'>WannaBeBold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s17e14 On Fire, Episode: s17e15 Lonely Hearts, F/M, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's two weeks later and Nick still isn't fully healed, Ellie takes it upon herself to help him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mended Hearts on Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place following Lonely Hearts w/mentions of On Fire</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Inspired by ErinChristmasElvis's tags on this <strong><a href="https://erinchristmaselvis.tumblr.com/post/626371169598259200/thekeyboardninja-ellie-nick-no-nick-nick-yes">post</a></strong>.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“I’m sorry you had to cancel your date last night.” Ellie said as she sat next to him on her couch, takeout container from their favorite sushi restaurant in hand. </p><p>“It’s fine B. I uh-” He brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck, laughing nervously. “I actually didn’t have a date last night.”</p><p>“But, you said…” </p><p>“Yeah, and I lied.” She tilted her head, curious to where this conversation was going. “The only plans I had were to come home and take a nice hot shower. My body’s still a little sore from the accident.”</p><p>“I would say I told you so but…”</p><p>“I know, I know, you were right.” Laughing, Ellie made the move to pull out her phone. </p><p>“Wait, say that again. I need to record it for proof.” </p><p>“Ha. Ha. Very funny. But seriously though, I should’ve listened to you sooner and not tried to push myself so hard. I’m definitely feeling it today.”</p><p>“Nick! Why didn’t you say anything?” Setting her half-empty container down she turned towards him. </p><p>“Because Ellie. I’m supposed to be this badass special agent and yet here I am, two weeks later, still complaining of a hurt shoulder all because of a little accident.”</p><p>“A little accident? Nick you got hit by a car! You were unconscious for almost a day and flatlined once!” </p><p>“Hey, hey, Ellie it’s okay.” He reached out to place a hand over hers where it rested in her lap. “I’m okay. I’ll be back to normal in no time.” </p><p>“I know. I know.” Taking a deep breath, Ellie composed herself and sat up. “Well, what do you wanna watch tonight?” </p><p>“Um, you pick.” Sitting back against the couch, he got comfortable as she turned it to a rerun of the Big Bang Theory. They were two episodes in when a pain shot through his shoulder and he winced, trying and failing to hide his discomfort from Ellie when he changed positions. </p><p>“Hey, are you okay? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Oh nothing, it’s just my shoulder.” She sent him a look and he rolled his eyes. “Okay fine, and my back.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?!” The look he sent her had her rolling her eyes now as she remembered his earlier words. “Right, sorry. Badass special agent. I forgot.” Staring him down, she could clearly see the pain written across his face as he tried to get comfortable and came up with a plan. Standing up, she held out a hand that he skeptically took. </p><p>“What’re we doing?” </p><p>“You, mister, are going to soak in a warm bath and let the water ease those sore muscles. Then I’m going to give you a massage since whatever you’ve been doing obviously isn’t helping any.” Walking behind her his steps faltered at the thought of Ellie rubbing his naked skin and he had to shake his head to keep the images away. No need to embarrass himself. </p><p>“That’s really not necessary El.” </p><p>“Yes it is.” Stopping next to her large tub, she turned on the water and went to the cabinet, pulling out a lavender oil bubble bath and towels. After pouring a generous amount of the oil in the tub she turned to look at him. “I feel responsible for your injuries. I mean, you pushed me out of the way Nick! You got hurt because of me.” </p><p>“Ellie, I got hurt because some crazy lady had it out for me.” With his good arm he reached up, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face before cupping her cheek. “And besides, I’d risk my life to save yours any day.” She had to blink to keep the tears from falling and gulped, looking to the tub that was now full. </p><p>“Your bath’s ready. I’ll just uh, be in here if you need me.” Dropping his hand as she stepped away, he went to grab the hem of his shirt and cursed loudly, grabbing his shoulder. At the sound, Ellie turned around, rushing back to his side. </p><p>“Sorry B but uh, I don’t think I’ll be able to take that bath. I can’t exactly get undressed when it flares up like this.”</p><p>“It’s been two weeks, how have you managed so far?” </p><p>“Well uh, it usually involves a lot of pain meds, cursing, or I fall asleep in my clothes and hope it’s better in the morning.” At her bewildered look he held up his good arm in defense. “It hasn’t happened often, I promise, but when it does well, it’s a bitch.” </p><p>“Just another reason you need to soak.” Crossing her arms, she stared him down, practically daring him to go against her. </p><p>“Oh, and how do you suppose I get undressed huh? Are you gonna help me?”</p><p>“Sure!” Her response startled them both, her mouth clamping shut as his eyes widened. “I mean uh, if you really need the help I guess I could, ya know.” She waved her hand in his direction before crossing her arms again, this time to keep her nervousness from showing. “I just think it would help. On-only if you want to of course.” </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Nick thought about her proposition. Sure he was sore and a nice warm bath would certainly help, but did he really want Ellie undressing him? <em> Absolutely. </em>This just wasn’t the way he ever imagined it happening. His eyes went back and forth between her and the water and he knew his answer. “Okay.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>“Okay. The water would help and uh, if you don’t mind, would you please help me?” Shocked, it took a moment for his words to register and she finally nodded. </p><p>“Y-yeah. Absolutely.” Her eyes flitted around the bathroom first, unsure where to start. “Um, shirt first?”</p><p>“Sure.” Holding his breath, he watched as she slowly stepped toward him, her eyes going back and forth between his torso and face before she moved her hands down to the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up and off slowly. Once his shirt was off, she looked him over. This was the first time she had actually seen his injuries from the crash and, although they had two weeks to heal, they were still visible and she couldn’t stop herself from running a hand over the large scrape on his chest. He knew exactly where her mind went in that moment and covered her hand with his.  “It’s okay. I’m still here.” He reminded her for the second time that night as she gathered her composure. </p><p>“Right. Yeah.” Pulling her hand back, she went to his belt buckle and looked him in the eyes once more for confirmation before undoing it and his pants button quickly, letting them drop to the floor. Knowing she just had his boxers left she gulped, hands going to the waistband. Looking into his eyes, she gave them a tug and let them fall to the floor and her breath hitched when his eyes turned dark, the pain that was there earlier now replaced with something else, something closer to lust. </p><p>It took all of her willpower not to sneak a peek and she grabbed his good hand in hers, helping him step out of his clothes and averting her eyes as she helped him into the water. </p><p>“Alright uh, I’ll be just out here if you need me.” He mumbled an okay as she walked out, leaving the bathroom door cracked. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and flung herself down on the bed. Needing something to focus on so she wouldn’t think of Nick naked in her bathtub right now, she got up and found a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt he had loaned her a couple months ago that she still hadn’t returned and laid them out on her bed. Glancing at her phone, she noticed she still had plenty of time before he would be getting out and started collecting items needed for his massage. </p><p>In the bathroom, Nick laid his head back on the towel as soon as Ellie left the room and sighed. He had been standing in front of her tonight, completely naked, and yet couldn’t do anything about it because of his damn shoulder. He really hoped this bath was worth it, especially since it would leave him smelling like lavender. Closing his eyes, he pushed away his thoughts and let the water soothe him. Ten minutes later, a knock on the door interrupted his almost nap. </p><p>“Hey Nick, I uh, need to come in there to grab something real fast. Are you covered?” Glancing down, he realized that most of the bubbles had gone away by now and used his good hand to cover his crotch. </p><p>“Uh yeah, yeah I’m good.” The door slowly opened and she glanced his way only to whip her head back around when she saw the lack of bubbles and where his hand was. </p><p>“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! I can come back…” Her cheeks flushed crimson and it took him a second to realize what it looked like. </p><p>“Oh! No! No Ellie this, this is definitely not what it looks like!” She turned towards him then just as he brought his hand up to reassure her and she quickly trained her eyes on his face. </p><p>“Okay. Well I’m just gonna… yeah.” Stepping into her bathroom, she quickly grabbed the massage lotion from her cabinet and rushed out of the room. </p><p>Back in her bedroom, Ellie looked around wondering if the candles on the night stands along with the dim light of the room made it feel too romantic. She couldn’t think about it long though when suddenly Nick appeared beside her in just a towel. </p><p>“Why didn’t you yell for me? I would’ve helped you get out.” </p><p>“No problem B. The water was getting cold anyway and I didn’t want to bother you.” Looking up, he noticed the candles and the towels laid out across the bed. “What is this?” </p><p>"I promised you a massage right?” </p><p>“You really don’t have to.” </p><p>“I know I don’t have to, but I want to Nick. You’re obviously in pain and this will help ease it, at least for tonight.” Rolling the idea around in his head, he finally relented. </p><p>“Alright then. Thank you.” Trying not to let his nerves show, he went to sit on the edge of the bed when she spoke up.</p><p>“Go ahead and lay down in the middle. Get comfortable. I’m gonna go change so I don’t get the oil all over these clothes.” She started to walk into the bathroom but poked her head in. “Oh, and it may help if you loosen the towel. I’ll drape it over you when I get back.” His eyes widened as she closed the bathroom door behind her but did as she asked, taking the towel off completely and crawling to the middle of the bed. Laying down on his stomach, he pulled the towel over him the best he could. He was just starting to doze off when he heard the door open and Ellie came out of the bathroom. His eyes went wide and he was suddenly glad he was laying face down. She was wearing shorts that just barely covered her and a dark green tank top that he thought perfectly complemented her skin. His eyes involuntarily flicked to her chest and suddenly became very aware she wasn’t wearing a bra. Closing his eyes, he buried his face in the pillow and felt the bed dip as she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. </p><p>Her hands landed on his bare flesh and his breath hitched, making him squirm slightly. </p><p>“Sorry. I should’ve warned you it might be a little cold.” </p><p>“‘S alright.” He mumbled, mentally reciting Gibbs rules as he tried not to think of the pleasant feeling of her hands on him. That worked until she hit a particularly sore muscle in his shoulder, working out the knots, and he let out a sigh. “Oh my gosh that feels amazing Ellie.” His voice was huskier than intended and she had to look away for a moment to gather her composure. She had no response and instead sat back on his legs. He jumped slightly when she moved the towel down just slightly to get his lower back, causing the white cotton to fall and expose his ass. Momentarily shocked, Ellie’s eyes widened and she scrambled to grab the towel to cover him again. After he was covered, she slid off of his legs and sat next to him. </p><p>“Alright, turn over. Time for your front.”</p><p>“My, my front?” He mumbled into the pillow, slowly turning his head to look at her. </p><p>“Yes… I need to rub the front side of your shoulder now.” </p><p>“Oh-okay.” Very slowly he started to roll over, using one hand to hold the towel so it wouldn’t fall away. Finally he was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to think about the woman who was sitting next to him on her bed. He didn’t know what he expected her to do but straddling his lap wasn’t high on the list. If he thought keeping his composure before was hard he was now having to recite nursery rhymes his Abuela taught to him to not focus on the way her legs were bracketing his hips and her hair brushed his chest as she rubbed his shoulder. Things were going well until she suddenly bit her lip in concentration and moved up a little on his lap to rub a particularly tight muscle, accidentally brushing against the erection that had started to form in the process. </p><p>Hoping she wouldn’t notice he closed his eyes and grit his teeth. When she still hadn’t moved he slowly opened his eyes, apology ready on his tongue but the look on her face wasn’t one of embarrassment or horror like he expected. Instead, her eyes were dark and roaming up and down his naked chest and the blood left in his brain suddenly started going south. </p><p>From her spot sitting above him, a thought crossed Ellie’s mind and a slow smile started to form as she felt the hardness underneath her. “Ya know Nick.I’ve heard that uh, having an orgasm can help reduce pain.” Eyes wide and mouth agape, he stared at her, taken aback by the words she said so casually. Sure he had dreamed of a day when he could be with Ellie, but did he really want it to be like this? He apparently stayed quiet for too long because the confident look on her face fell and she went to get off of his lap. “Sorry. Forget I said anything.”</p><p>“Wait!” His arm shot up to grab her wrist and he pulled her back to him gently. “Ellie, wait. I’m sorry I didn’t mean-” </p><p>“No, it’s fine Nick. I obviously misread things.” She tried to get off of him again but he still hadn’t let go of her arm. </p><p>“What are you talking about” Realizing she wasn’t getting away without an explanation she sighed, forcing her mind not to think about what was under the towel yet so close to her. </p><p>“You know, between us.” She motioned between them with her free hand, avoiding looking him in the eyes. “I don’t know, I guess I just thought there might have been something there but I was wrong. Can we just forget this ever happened?” </p><p>“Ellie, look at me.” When she still didn’t look up he put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up. “You didn’t misread things Ellie. I promise. I guess I just got nervous.” A sly smile spread across her face. </p><p>“You? Nervous? Please.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. </p><p>“What, you think I’m not nervous about… being with you?” </p><p>“Well you certainly don’t seem nervous.” Her eyes flicked down to the bulge he was sporting underneath the towel and he chuckled. </p><p>“Yeah well uh, what do you expect to happen when I have you half naked and practically straddling me? It’s hard enough to keep myself restrained on a daily basis but when you’re,” he waved his hand in her direction to make his point, “it’s pretty much impossible.” It took a moment for his words to sink in but when they did she felt a tingling sensation run through her. This man, Nick Torres, just admitted he wanted her, has wanted her, and she wasn’t about to pass it up. He started to speak again when she silenced him with a finger over his lips before leaning over and replacing it with her mouth. Nick froze for a moment before running a hand up her neck to the back of her head and held her there until he had to break for air. When she pulled back, he tilted his head in silent questioning.</p><p>“What? You can’t just say something like that and not expect me to kiss you.” A sly smile crossed his face and he leaned up to kiss her but was stopped by her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back down. “No no. You’re injured.” </p><p>From her place above him she looked into his eyes, giving him a sultry smile before slowly removing her tank top. She watched as Nick’s eyes widened at seeing her bare chest and she was surprised when she didn’t feel embarrassed at being so exposed. Tossing her shirt to the side she went to her shorts next, sitting up on her knees to pull them off and throwing them somewhere in the direction of her top. The towel that was still covering him was now rough against her thighs and, with a final look at him for confirmation, she pulled the material away. </p><p>Her eyes immediately focused on his erection which had grown since she accidentally brushed against it earlier and she couldn’t help but lick her lips as she thought about what she was about to do. Laying down against him, she kissed him again, this time running her tongue across his lip until he granted her access. While her tongue plunged his mouth, her hand ran down his abs, tracing the muscle there. She swallowed the moan that escaped him when she reached between them and wrapped her hand around his cock, squeezing lightly. The move was unexpected and he pulled back from her kiss, looking up at her through narrowed eyes as she moved her hand up and down his shaft expertly. </p><p>“Ellie.” Her name was breathless coming from his lips and she leaned forward, letting her hair brush his chest as she ran her tongue down his throat. He was so focused on her lips trailing a path down his chest he didn’t realize her hand was no longer on him until suddenly both hands were holding down his hips. Wondering what was going he leaned his head up just in time to see her smirk and lean over. The expletive that left his mouth echoed throughout the room as he watched her lick his tip before taking him fully in her mouth. Unable to thrust thanks to her holding his hips, he made use of his good arm and wrapped his hand in her hair, keeping her right where she was. </p><p>With her hands busy keeping Nick from moving, she wriggled slightly until she was straddling his thigh and she pressed down, needing to create friction and relieve the pressure between her legs. </p><p>The dual sensations of Ellie’s mouth around him working her magic and her wetness against his thigh had his body coiling tightly and he pulled on her head lightly, trying to get her to let up. Instead, she took him deeper into her mouth and sighed around him, causing him to spill into her. As soon as he was done she sat up, licking her lips as she stared right at him. </p><p>“El, that was… absolutely incredible.” Smiling shyly, she scooted closer to kiss him when her wet, sensitive flesh brushed across him. “Although, I think it’s your turn now.”</p><p>“No Nick, this was about you. Besides, you’re injured.”</p><p>“Hey, I still have one good hand.” He winked at her and moved that hand that had found residence on her hip to her inner thigh. He ran a finger over the lace of her thong, causing her to jump slightly at the touch before pushing it down and pressing his thumb to her clit and pushing two fingers inside her. She gasped at the feeling as his fingers curled, hitting just the right spot. It didn’t take long for her to fall apart around his fingers, screaming out his name as she came down from her high. “See, I told you I still had a good hand.” </p><p>“Oh shut up.” She groaned out, leaning over to wipe his smirk away with a kiss while pushing her thong the rest of the way down, accidentally brushing against him in the process. As his hands tangled in her hair he could feel himself starting to get hard again and ran one hand down her side, squeezing her hip. Taking the hint, she sat up slightly, lining him up with her entrance before sinking down on him. They both sighed at the feeling of finally being together and Ellie quickly found the right pace. Nick gripped her hips, watching as she rode him. As much as he loved the sight of her on top, he took a deep breath and flipped them over. “Nick! What the hell?” </p><p>“Couldn’t let you do all the work now could I babe?” </p><p>“But, your shoulder.” </p><p>“It’ll be fine.” She started to refute him when he entered her again, hitting a new angle this time. Using his good arm, he held himself up while his other hand gripped her hip as he finally was able to thrust into her. In the new position, it didn’t take long for the coiling feeling to appear in her belly and she dug her nails into Nick’s back. “I know babe, come on, let go. I’ll be right behind you.”</p><p>“Pr-promise?” He could only nod and with another thrust she let out a scream of his name as she climaxed, him following closely behind. Rolling off of her, he laid down on his back, pulling Ellie flush against his side and tugging the covers over their cooling bodies. </p><p>“Well, that sure beats a sponge bath.” Nick chuckled, earning a light smack to his arm from Ellie. “I’m kidding. That was absolutely incredible Ellie.”</p><p>“Yeah, it really was.” They lay there for a moment, neither saying a word as they basked in the feel of each other. When her breathing had evened out, Nick placed a kiss to her temple and whispered. </p><p>“Goodnight Ellie. I love you.”</p><p>“Goodnight Nick. I love you too.” Her words shocked him but instead of freaking out that she heard him he smiled, wrapping an arm around her as they fell into the first peaceful sleep either had had in two weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The scene where Ellie tells Nick she hears an orgasm can help with the pain is inspired by the Tiva fic A Helping Hand by Quokka which is a similar concept to this fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>